What It's Like to Live
by SinningBySilence
Summary: Regina never knew she could find happiness again, much less experience anything quite as intimate, loving, and true as what Robin Hood can off her. One night will prove that for both of them. (Rated M for adult content) Future established Outlaw Queen


_**I'll be honest, I have nothing to say for myself for this. I've just completely fallen in love with the idea of this pairing, and writing the build-up was getting so frustrating. Thus Outlaw Queen sexytimes (and hopefully something emotionally deep in there). So please note the M rating for, well...ya know. ;)**_

* * *

Regina didn't waste any time as she quickly unlocked her front door. Robin trailed eagerly behind her, kicking the door behind them as they entered the spacious mansion. Before she knew it, he was pinning her against the nearest wall, attacking her lips with feverish kisses. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss and allowing one hand to toy with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

She wrapped a leg around him, pulling his hips closer to hers and releasing a satisfied sigh at the feeling of his arousal beneath his clothing.

"You sure about this, Regina?" he asked as he trailed his kisses down to her neck.

"More than sure," she said breathlessly on a moan, adding a smile. "Now take me upstairs."

They broke apart just long enough for her to take his hand and lead him up the stairs, adding an extra swing to her hips as he followed behind her.

Once they reached her bedroom, he kicked the door behind him before turning his full attention back to her. Regina took note of how Robin's eyes had darkened and how prominent the bulge in his pants was. This only spurred her on, prompting her to pull him back to her.

Her arms wound around his neck, and he hoisted her up into his arms, holding her rear as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips met his again, this time her tongue swiping against his lower lip, begging for entrance.

Her kisses moved across his jaw and she nipped at his earlobe. He groaned.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, taking her time to trail kisses across his skin and gently nibbling there. Meanwhile, he had somehow managed to undo the zipper of her black cocktail dress and was carrying her over to the bed.

He laid her down gently before climbing over her and meeting her lips with his in a sizzling kiss. She made quick work of the buttons on his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. For a moment, her fingers traced his shoulders and down his chest, delighting in the solid feel of his chiseled muscles.

Her hand traveled lower to his belt and toyed with it before reaching down to gently grasp him through the fabric of his pants. A light gasp escaped him and she grinned devilishly.

However, he quickly took control and leaned over to bring his lips to her neck. Her breath hitched when she felt his breath tickle the shell of her ear.

"You're still far too overdressed, my love," he whispered, sending a shiver through her.

He suckled her earlobe and a moan escaped her. "Then, by all means, change that."

Robin moved off of Regina, allowing her to sit up. His hands found the straps of her dress and pushed them off of her shoulders. She shook them off until only her bra-covered breasts were exposed before lying back down and lifting her hips so he could pull off the rest of her dress.

He licked his lips as he noticed she was almost completely bare aside from her lace undergarments. Regina felt appreciated under his lustful gaze and was only further turned on. She needed _more_, and soon.

Their lips met again, tongues dueling. His kiss was delicious and intoxicating; she could practically drown in it.

After a moment, he backed away slightly to allow his eyes to meet hers. They both grew still then, and time seemed to slow. Regina thought she could melt at the intensity and love in his gaze. He ran his fingers ever so gently through her hair and down to caress her cheek. Her eyes fluttered close at his touch.

"You're so beautiful, Regina," he whispered before pressing the softest kiss to her lips.

Suddenly, what was a raging fire turned into a slow burning flame. There was no need to rush. They both wanted to savor this experience. Chill bumps spread across her flesh as his hand drifted gently down her bare side. His lips soon followed, trailing a line of soft kisses across her collarbone and down her midriff.

One of his hands cupped her breast through the fabric that covered her. Slight confusion crossed his face as his eyes searched for a way to remove her bra. Noticing this, she couldn't help but release a tiny giggle. Watching him encounter all of the new things this world had to offer was surprisingly endearing.

She raised up onto her elbows and reached up to place her palm against his cheek. With a heated kiss, she leaned over to bring her mouth next to his ear and murmured, "It hooks in the back."

With a brief nod of understanding, Robin reached around. His fingers moved across the skin of her back, searching for the back of the bra. He fumbled for a moment before finally finding the hooks and releasing it. His eyes were glued to Regina as she took her time removing each strap from her shoulders and letting the bra fall.

"It's unbecoming to stare, dear," she teased, knowing full well the effect her actions had on him, and tossed the garment to the side.

"Like I said," he responded as he hovered over her and began peppering kisses along her neck. "Beautiful."

Butterflies began to flutter in Regina's stomach at his use of the word again. It was such a foreign term to her. Many people had called her beautiful, of course. But when they had, it had always been in a context of vanity or obligation or to strike fear in others. This, however, was spoken in a way that only one other man had ever spoken to her before in her life. It was genuine, far more than about looks or status; it overlooked everything horrible she had done in the past.

This time, it was from someone who saw her as _truly_ beautiful in every way.

More than that, he took his time exploring every inch of her body. He started with the soft curves of her sides before making his way down to her legs, removing her panties along the way. His lips pressed feather-light kisses to the insides of her thighs and made their way up, avoiding where she needed to be touched most. He brought his kisses up between the valley of her breasts.

With one hand, he cupped one breast, swiping his thumb over an rosy, erect nipple. His mouth followed suit, and Regina couldn't help but arch her body into his touch. She sighed pleasurably, aching for more as he gave the other breast the same attention

"Robin," she said breathlessly, reaching for the belt of his pants and undoing the buckle. "Please."

His hips bucked at her touch as she slipped her small hand into his pants. She would have removed the pants herself, but he was already way ahead of her.

And then there were no barriers between them.

Regina stood up briefly to throw back the covers and situated herself further up the bed so that her head met the pillows. Robin soon joined her, puling the covers over them to protect them from the slight chill in the room. She pulled him to her, kissing him passionately, and rolled them over so she hovered above him. A wide, bright smile spread across her face as she looked down at him.

He rested his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across her delicate skin. His beautiful blue eyes stared into her chocolate brown orbs, and they were both practically breathing the same air, bare skin against bare skin. Regina couldn't help but glance at the lion tattoo on his wrist, finally giving into temptation and pressing a gentle kiss to the skin it covered.

Her heart soared as she completely absorbed the intimacy of the moment. In her entire life, she had never experienced anything like this. Perhaps if she and Daniel had ever had the chance to make love, she might have, but that never happened. And nothing about her romps with Graham had ever been loving or even real in the slightest.

But this man she was giving herself to? This was real. _He_ was real.

"I love you, Robin."

The words escaped her in a whisper. And damned if they didn't feel good to say—but terrifying all the same. Part of her wanted to regret it, to run and protect her heart again. What if he didn't feel the same? What if it was too much too soon?

Her fears, however, were eased with his next words, "I love you, too."

The mouths crashed together then, tongues mingling, and the pair once again rolled over so that Regina was beneath Robin. She wrapped a slim, toned leg around his waist and moaned at the feeling of his hardness against her own wet arousal. After a moment, she reached between them to take him in her hand, watching his eyes roll into the back of his head as she stroked his length.

Then she was guiding him to her entrance, and both lovers cried out as he slowly pushed into her. They started off slow, gradually building the pace. Regina wrapped both of her legs around him to push him deeper inside of her, moaning loudly as the change in angle allowed him to hit _just that spot_.

He began to thrust at a quicker pace, each time going deeper and harder. Soon, all that could be heard in the room was a chorus of moans, heavy breathing, and long sighs of pleasure. Regina thought she might explode when Robin reached between them to stroke her clit with nimble fingers, only to remove them quickly.

She whimpered and clung to him at the loss of his touch. Soon they where both holding fast to one another. The coil in Regina's center began to tighten as she felt the tingle of an approaching orgasm. She was so close, and she could sense Robin was too. A sort of magical warmth spread throughout her, extending to him as the ebb and flow of their movements reached a steady rhythm.

Soon Regina was seeing stars as her inner walls began to clench around him, sending him over the edge. She fell soon after, her back arching off the bed and crying out her release. She was fairly certain his name had fallen from her lips at some point while the pleasure coursed through her body.

His gentle thrusts helped bring her down from her high, and soon they both collapsed, completely breathless. Their foreheads rested together as she spoke.

"That was . . ."

"Incredible?"

Regina nodded, "That, yes. But I was going to say _magical_."

Robin placed a loving kiss to her lips before rolling off of her. For a few minutes, the two lovers lay next to one another, catching their breaths and waiting for their heart rates to return to normal.

Regina glanced over at the man next to her, unsure what to do next. She wanted to be held, to stay in his arms all night and bask in the afterglow of the lovemaking; maybe even go for another round once they both recovered. But how could she know if that was what he wanted?

Robin seemed to sense her worry and reached over to pull her into his arms. She snuggled against his chest, taking in his familiar, woodsy, masculine scent, like fresh pine and firewood. His embrace was warm and inviting, and she had no desire to move from it.

As he stroked the bare skin of her back and she listened to the sound of his steady breathing, she was overcome by a sudden feeling of peace. The heaviness and loneliness that once weighed down on her dissipated, and the chains that had wrapped so tightly around her heart came undone.

"So, this is what it's like to live?" she found herself murmuring into the near dark, grateful for the one dim lamp that illuminated the room. His golden skin glowed against the light, mesmerizing her as she traced light patters across his chest.

There was silence for a few seconds as he took in what she meant. And with a kiss to her forehead, he replied simply, "Yes, my love, it is."

* * *

**_*Ducks and goes to hide under covers* Please don't be too harsh! I wasn't sure about writing at this level for them, but it happened. _**

**_Still, I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)_**


End file.
